Loving You
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: "Why don't you just go and have a good time? I'll still be here when you comeback, if you're still horny." My First Myungjong fanfic. YAOI. SemiCanon. Infinite fanfiction.


**Loving You**

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik diri mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya pinjam nama.

Rated : M

Main pairing : MyungJong (Myungsoo x Sungjong)

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : "Why don't you just go and have a good time. I'll still be here when you comeback, if you're still horny." My First Myungjong fanfic. YAOI. SemiCanon. Infinite fanfiction.

.

.

**Sungjong POV**

.

Aku mendengarnya lagi. Ponselnya terus berbunyi sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku tak begitu heran. Sudah sering kali dia begitu. Entah kali ini dia bersama dengan berapa wanita. Aku tidak ingin terlalu peduli dengan urusan pribadinya.

Meski kami dekat. Sangat dekat. Aku tetap membatasi diriku untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan masalah pribadinya. Seperti tentang wanita misalnya, hal itu sudah menjadi urusan masing-masing. Kami punya sebuah aturan disini, bahwa setiap member tidak berhak untuk membuka ponsel milik member lain secara diam-diam.

Aku masih membaca buku pelajaran Bahasa Inggris saat Kim Myungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai _bathrobe_. Ia berjalan melewatiku –yang sedari tadi duduk di sisi ranjang- sambil mengelus pelan rambutku. "Pagi, baby.." sapanya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku. Ia memang selalu begitu. Berbuat seenaknya, bicara seenaknya, dan menyentuh seenaknya. Dan... entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan orang seperti dia. Demi Tuhan, mungkin Hoya lebih baik darinya sebagai seorang _roommate_.

Myungsoo mengambil ponsel miliknya –yang masih saja berdering. Aku meliriknya sesaat. Sedikit penasaran dengan siapa ia bicara.

"_Yoboseyo_? Ah, Bora-_noona_," dia melirikku saat menyebut nama wanita yang bicara dengannya di telepon.

Tanpa sadar aku melebarkan mataku saat mendengar nama wanita itu. Bora Sistar?

Menyadari aku terlihat terkejut, Myungsoo pun beranjak menuju balkon. Ia tidak ingin aku mendengar lebih jauh.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku keluar dari kamar. Ya, aku menempati kamar itu bersama dengan Myungsoo dan Sunggyu. Terkadang aku merasa berbagi kamar dengan mereka sangatlah tidak nyaman. Seandainya saja kamarku yang kini ditempati oleh Sungyeol dapat ku ambil kembali.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang kesal?" tanya Sungyeol saat aku masuk kamarnya dan merebahkan diriku di ranjang miliknya.

"Aku hanya bosan, hyung."

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku? Atau kau sudah ada janji dengan pacarmu yang cantik itu?" godanya.

"Taeri sedang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan aku sudah putus dengannya, hyung..." gerutuku.

Kim Taeri adalah mantan kekasihku. Ia seorang _make-up artist_ yang memang sering kemana-mana bersamaku.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Sungyeol.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" aku memutar bola mataku. "Jadi... _hyung_ mau mengajakku jalan-jalan atau tidak?"

"Ah, _mianhae_ jongie-_yah_. Aku ada janji sore ini." dia melempar pandangan bersalah kepadaku. "Kau boleh bermain dengan jureumi sebagai gantinya!" dia begitu bersemangat saat mengatakan idenya.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Dengan langkah malas aku kembali menuju ke kamarku.

.

.

.

"Wow, rapi sekali," sindirku saat melihat Myungsoo yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kau mau ikut?" ajaknya.

Dengan malas aku menggulung diriku di dalam selimut. "Sunggyu-_hyung_ menyuruhku untuk belajar."

"Ayolah jongie, kau sudah terlalu lama belajar. Sebaiknya ikut aku dan bersenang-senang. Bukankah sejak terakhir dengan Taeri, sudah lama kau tidak bersenang-senang dengan wanita?"

"Taeri bukan wanita yang terakhir bersamaku," ucapku bohong.

"Jadi? Kau tetap tidak mau ikut?" dia sedikit mengangkat alisnya untuk menunggu jawabanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Why don't you just go and have a good time. I'll still be here when you comeback, if you're still horny," candaku. Kami berdua tertawa. Meski aku sedikit menangkap sedikit kegugupan dalam tawanya.

"Oke, _bye_ jongie." Dia mengacak dan mengecup singkat rambutku.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun sekitar jam dua dini hari saat ku dengar pintu kamarku terbuka. Awalnya aku mengira itu Myungsoo atau Sunggyu yang baru saja pulang. Namun aku mendengar suara wanita.

"_Oppa_, apa disini tidak apa-apa?" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara wanita yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"Tidak apa. Sungjong pasti sudah tidur." Kali ini suara Myungsoo.

Sial! Dia membawa wanita ke dalam dorm kami! Bukankah sudah jelas peraturan yang dibuat oleh manajer hyung untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh dengan membawa wanita ke dorm?!

Dengan kesal, aku menghidupkan lampu kamar. Mereka berdua terkejut melihatku masih terjaga.

"Minah..." bisikku lirih saat melihat siapa wanita yang bersama Myungsoo malam ini. Visual Girls Day. _Great!_ Wanita yang dulu pernah bersamaku.

"_Shit!_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sekamar dengan Sungjong?!" Minah menatap kesal pada Myungsoo.

"Apa itu penting?!" suara Myungsoo meninggi. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Dengar... aku bisa pindah ke kamar lain. Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar dan membangunkan hyung-hyungku!" aku berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar sebelum Myungsoo menahan lenganku.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi," cegahnya.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya yang menahanku. Ia hanya diam. Kemudian ia menarik Minah dan membawanya pergi dari kamar.

Aku sedikit lega saat ia membawa Minah pergi. Paling tidak _hyungdeul _tidak terbangun dan mendengar kekacauan yang nantinya mereka timbulkan jika mereka bertengkar.

Aku sangat tahu bagaimana Minah jika ia marah. Aku pernah bersamanya. Dan ia menjadi sangat manja dan penuntut perhatian. Sedangkan Kim Myungsoo, aku sangat tahu bagaimana saat ia kesal. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun.

Aku baru saja akan tidur lagi saat Myungsoo kembali ke kamar. Sendirian.

"Dia terus membicarakanmu dan menceritakan kisah kalian saat masih bersama. Bahkan kita tidak sempat untuk berciuman! Aku sudah menyuruhnya pergi."

Aku hanya terdiam saat ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Maaf, Jongie. Kau tidak seharusnya terusir dari kamar ini." ia terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Bukan masalah besar. Hanya saja... kau akan dapat masalah jika media sampai tahu kelakuanmu."

"Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri," ucapnya sambil melepas baju yang ia pakai. Ia biasa tidur hanya dengan menggunakan boxer.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal dan menenggelamkan diriku di selimut. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Besok jadwal sangat padat. Dan aku belum melihat Sunggyu sejak tadi pagi. Mungkin dia tidur di kantor woollim. Aku harap ia tetap menjaga kesehatannya.

Aku sudah akan terlelap sebelum bayangan Minah dan Myungsoo tiba-tiba menghantui pikiranku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa aku membayangkan mereka? Dan mengapa aku membayangkan Myungsoo menyentuhnya.

Aku melirik Myungsoo yang kini berbaring di sebelahku. Seperti biasa ia tidak mengenakan baju. Wajahku memanas melihatnya. Aku tidak bisa menutupinya lagi.

Ya Tuhan, aku memang tertarik padanya!

Bukan. Aku bukan gay. Aku menyukai wanita. Hanya saja... dia berbeda. Kim Myungsoo berbeda.

Ada yang berbeda dengannya sampai bisa membuatku begini. terkadang berdebar saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup rambutku. Bahkan ia terkadang hadir dalam setiap mimpi erotisku.

"Engh..." aku sedikit mendesah ketika imajenasiku kembali mengingat wajah Myungsoo yang pernah ku lihat dalam mimpiku.

Aku berbalik untuk memunggunginya saat ku rasakan kejantananku mulai mengeras.

Sedikit menahan nafas, aku berusaha menetralkan tubuhku yang bergejolak.

Namun aku merasakan Myungsoo mendekat dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Aku hanya terdiam. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Aku bisa merasakannya. Kejantanannya mengeras dan menempel pada bokongku.

Ia terangsang.

Aku merasakan ia menciumi leherku dan mengelus pelan pahaku. Demi Tuhan, KIM MYUNGSOO!

"Ahh..."

Bukan. Bukan!

Aku bukan ingin mengeluarkan suara desahan. Aku ingin berteriak.

Ini salah. Ini tidak benar.

Myungsoo pasti sudah gila!

"Nghh..." aku merasakan hal yang luar biasa. Tubuhku memanas saat Myungsoo menyentuhku.

"Myung... _don't_.."

Ia menahan tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya di punggungku. Bibir lembutnya di leherku. Dan tangan besarnya di kejantananku.

"Nnnhhh..."

Aku merasa menginginkannya. Menginginkannya lebih dari apapun.

Namun aku sadar ini tidak benar. Ini salah. Dua laki-laki tidak semestinya berbuat hal semacam ini.

Ini salah. Aku bukan gay!

"_Hyung!_ Ini salah! _Shit!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku bukan gay!" aku mendorongnya.

Nafasku berat. Dadaku berdegup kencang saat aku berteriak padanya.

Ia menatapku kesal. kedua bola matanya menatapku dengan sengit.

Aku merasa lemas. Ia terlihat begitu marah.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil pakaian, dompet, ponsel dan kunci mobil. Ia membanting pintu dan pergi.

Degup jantungku masih tak beratiran saat ia meninggalkan dorm. Rasanya bodoh. Aku begitu bodoh.

Aku menginginkannya.

Aku ingin dia menyentuhku.

Tapi apa yang telah ku lakukan.

Aku memakinya.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Myungsoo malam ini.

Ya Tuhan... apa yang harus ku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Hai, ini fanfic myungjong pertamaku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini cukup bagus untuk permulaan. Semoga kalian suka. Terimakasih sudah membaca. ^_^ mind to review?


End file.
